Watchful Eyes
by don't-even-ask1
Summary: Haruhi has a stalker who will do anything to have her with him...forever. Mori is tasked with the job of keeping her safe and takes his job seriously. Both have trouble hiding their feelings for the other and with alittle assistance from our favorite cake lover, the two just might end up together. But what will happen when the stalker ups the game? Will our favorite couple survive?
1. Chapter 1

**So my readers, since this story is in the lead, I decided to give you a little teaser as to what it's all about. This is going to be around 19 chapters (everything's all planned out-I just have to write it). So enjoy!**

**This chapter is dedicated to xxrxuxsxtxyx who has been one of my greatest fans for a while now. You have her to thank for keeping my confidence up!**

**Also, the title idea comes from uyay! Thanks so much!**

Chapter 1

Mori and Honey walked with Haruhi to her locker. Haruhi had forgotten her lunch in there and she had asked Tamaki if she could get it quickly before the club started. Tamaki, being the overprotective 'father' he thought he was, had insisted that the two martial arts masters accompany her. Haruhi had refused at first but after Honey said it was no problem at all with his usual innocent grin, Haruhi had relented.

Honey, of course, knew how much Mori cared about Haruhi. Honey could read Mori like an open book and vice versa, so when Mori started getting nervous around Haruhi, Honey immediately knew what was going on inside his cousin's head.

At first, Mori had been scared that Honey would be upset that Mori cared for someone else, and in a way Honey had never felt before. To Mori's surprise, Honey had welcomed the new development with open arms and constantly urged Mori to tell Haruhi his feelings. Mori promptly refused saying things 'were better when they were friends, nothing more.'

And Haruhi and Mori were indeed close friends. When Haruhi couldn't bear Tamaki or the twins any longer, she came looking for Mori and Mori in turn scared them off. Haruhi and Mori had spent many hours talking and eating with Honey, and occasionally, by themselves, when Honey conveniently had something else to do somewhere else.

Mori enjoyed Haruhi's company very much. She could read his wordless responses almost as much as Honey and she knew how to speak with him. Little by little, she eased him out of his silent shell and he found himself talking more and more.

The club members noticed Mori's sudden change but thought it was because Mori was being more social because of the host club. None of them had the faintest idea that he loved Haruhi.

Mori was well aware that Haruhi would never love him back. After all, why would she pick the silent, troubled man over any of the other club members?

"Are you okay, Mori-senpai? You seem a little out of it," Haruhi asked bringing Mori out of his reverie.

Mori nodded and said, "I'm fine."

Honey ran ahead of Haruhi and Mori. He asked, looking over his shoulder, "What's your locker number?"

Haruhi replied, "2600."

Honey took off towards her locker and Haruhi watched Mori as his gaze followed his cousin. Haruhi asked, "You really care about him, don't you?"

Mori nodded. "He's my cousin. I'm his protector."

Haruhi looked away from Mori's gaze and changed the subject. "I didn't get to thank you and Honey for complying with Tamaki's wild whims."

Mori bowed his head slightly. _It's fine._

Haruhi nodded her head and ran to catch up to Honey. She called, "Wait up, Honey! I need to enter the combination!"

Mori watched her go with a wistful expression. Oh how he wished that she was his…

"Mori-senpai, are you coming?" Haruhi asked from her locker.

Mori hid a smile and jogged to catch up to his cousin and Haruhi. Haruhi smiled at him and turned the lock on her locker. Three turns later, the lock popped open and Haruhi opened the door. A piece of paper fluttered out of the locker that Haruhi neglected to notice. She instead grabbed her lunch off the top shelf and shut her locker. She reapplied the lock and said, "I got it, let's go back now."

Mori leaned over and picked up the note. He handed it to Haruhi and said quietly, "It fell out of your locker."

Haruhi furrowed her eyebrows and took the note from Mori. She unfolded it and glanced over it. She visibly paled and quickly folded it back up. "Let's get going," she repeated, obviously nervous.

"Haru-chan? What's wrong?" Honey asked, looking up at Haruhi with his puppy eyes.

"Nothing," she squeaked. She went to start walking but Mori caught her arm.

"May I see the note?" he asked politely.

Haruhi shook her head and tried to pull her arm away from Mori. "Let me go."

Honey stood behind Mori. "The note is obviously bothering you, Haru-chan. Let Takashi see it."

Haruhi shook her head and placed the note in her front pocket. "Everything's fine. We should get back to the club room. The girls will start arriving soon."

Honey shook his head. "Give me the note, Haru-chan," he growled. When Haruhi shook her head, Honey instructed Mori, "Get the note, Takashi."

Mori blushed as he realized that would involve putting his hand in Haruhi's pocket. He nodded and tried to avoid eye contact with Haruhi. As quickly and touching as little of her as possible, he reached in her front pocket and took the note out. She lunged after it but Honey stole the note from Mori's hand and read aloud, "_Today's the day, your last. Be ready."_

Honey looked up from the note and asked, "What's this mean, Haru-chan?"

Haruhi ducked her head, avoiding both Honey's and Mori's intense gaze. "It's nothing. Just let it go."

"It's a threatening letter," Mori growled. "Is the first you've received?"

Haruhi's refusal to answer was an answer enough.

Honey demanded, "How many have you received?" When Haruhi didn't answer, Honey repeated in a low, angry voice, "How many?"

Haruhi looked up in shock at Honey's newly angry voice. She muttered, "One every day for two months."

"What?" Mori and Honey asked at the same time, tones identical. Honey continued, "Have they all been threatening like this?"

Haruhi shook her head. "The first were just simple love letters but after a while, they started talking about abducting me and eventually, since I didn't acknowledge their existence, they led to threatening ones talking about, um, killing…me," she admitted quietly.

"What?" Mori growled.

Haruhi looked up and said desperately, "Everything's under control! Really! I'm fine."

Mori shook his head and picked Haruhi up bridal style. She squeaked at the sudden action and put her arms around his neck. He said, "Come on, Mitsukuni. We're going to tell the rest of the club."

Haruhi started to struggle. "No!" she argued. "They'll just overreact! You know how they are!"

"Better than not reacting at all," Honey said following Mori through the halls.

Haruhi tried to roll out of Mori's hands but was having no such luck. He was too strong. "Put me down, Mori."

Lack of honorary term…ouch. Mori shook his head. "No."

"Put me down!" Haruhi demanded.

Mori again shook his head and kept a firm grip on her. Honey bounded ahead of Mori and Haruhi and opened the doors to the host club. Unluckily, the girls had already arrived and Kyoya stood waiting for them. "You're late-" he started.

Honey interrupted in a low, threatening voice, "We have more pressing issues. The club's off today."

"No!" Haruhi protested before shutting up from a sharp look from Mori. Even she wouldn't push the kendo champion.

Kyoya seemed to sense the importance behind Honey's voice and grudgingly announced, "I'm sorry but due to unforeseeable circumstances, the Host Club will have to close early today."

All of the girls simultaneously 'Awww'ed before leaving. Once they had left, Tamaki approached Mori, "Why are you holding my daughter, Mori-senpai?"

Mori sighed and said, "Because she's stubborn."

"Put me down!" Haruhi insisted again.

This time, at a nod from Honey, Mori set Haruhi down who immediately tried to snatch the piece of paper out of Honey's hands. Before she could reach him, Mori's arms wrapped around her waist and held her back.

Hikaru and Kaoru appeared beside Honey. "What's with the note?" they asked in unison.

Honey held it up to them. "It was in Haru-chan's locker and it's not the first that's been in there."

"It's nothing!" Haruhi said desperately, trying to get away from Mori and to the note.

Mori was unrelenting however. "Do you want me to pick you up again?" he growled in her ear.

Haruhi shivered and stopped squirming, "Fine."

Mori reluctantly let her go but kept a firm hand on her shoulder. Tamaki ran to the front of Haruhi. "Did they hurt you, my dear daughter?"

Haruhi muttered, "Stop calling me you daughter, and no, they didn't hurt me. Now give me that note!"

Honey shook his head and told the twins. "Read it."

Hikaru took the note and said, "_Today's the day, your last. Be ready."_

The club eyed Haruhi. Tamaki finally said, "Oh my daughter! What have you gotten into?"

Haruhi said, "Nothing. Now let me go!"

Mori let go of her shoulder and Haruhi stomped over to Hikaru. She ripped the note from his hand and ripped it to pieces before anyone could protest. Kyoya asked seriously, "How many of these have you gotten?"

"It's none of your concern!" Haruhi snapped.

"Two months worth," Honey answered for her.

Kyoya tapped a pen against his chin thoughtfully. "Have they always been threatening?"

"None of your-"

"Only the last bit," Honey again answered.

"Is this the first death threat?" Kyoya asked writing something in his notebook.

Honey turned to Haruhi who sighed. "Yes," she admitted quietly.

Kyoya nodded. "Well, it's possible that this stalker actually has no plans to kill you, but it is also possible he will plan to carry out his threat."

Haruhi sighed. "I'm fine. It's probably an empty threat."

"Probably," Kyoya pointed out. "But there is a chance he plans to kill you."

"Oh my darling daughter!" Tamaki shouted pulling Haruhi into a tight hug. "Fear not! Your father shall protect you from this obsessed stalker!"

Haruhi gasped, "Can't…breathe…"

Hikaru and Kaoru pulled her out of Tamaki's grip and asked together, "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"I didn't even want to tell you now," Haruhi grumbled.

Hikaru pouted. "Why?"

"Because I knew you'd overreact, like you're doing now," Haruhi said.

"My daughter! What if the demon twins made the threats? You should come back to the open arms of your father! I'll protect you!" Tamaki shouted, his arms open waiting for Haruhi to run to him.

Haruhi pulled away from the twins. "I want none of your help. I can handle this on my own." She turned to Tamaki, "And I'm not your daughter. Stop calling me that."

Tamaki assumed a look of horror and retreated to his corner.

"Haruhi," Mori started.

"No!" Haruhi said turning to him. "Don't even start. I'm still mad at you for not just dropping the subject."

"Haru-chan?" Honey asked sadly, tears glistening in his eyes. "Are you really mad at me and Takashi?"

Haruhi looked at him and sighed, her angry exterior melting. "No, I can't be mad at you," she admitted sullenly. She turned to Mori, "or Mori-senpai for very long."

Honey grinned and said, "You should have a sleep over with Takashi and me! We can watch a movie and eat cake and do other fun stuff!"

Mori turned to his cousin, wide eyed. _What?_

Honey ignored Mori's reaction and continued, "It'd be a whole bunch of fun! Please Haru-chan." He looked up at Haruhi with his eyes wide and sparkling.

Haruhi sighed and said, "Fine. My dad's out of town for the week anyway…"

"Yay! Did you hear that Takashi? Haru-chan is joining us for a sleep over!" Honey cheered. He launched himself onto Haruhi's shoulders and sent them spinning.

Mori nodded, trying to contain a blush. Spending the night with Haruhi, his crush, and his cousin who would undoubtedly try to play matchmaker…piece of cake!

Mori felt himself grow lightheaded just thinking about it.

…~…

"Would you like another piece of cake, Haru-chan?" Honey asked before shoveling another forkful into his own mouth.

Haruhi shook her head. "I'm full, Honey-senpai."

Honey frowned and turned to Mori. "What about you, Takashi?"

"No thanks, Mitsukuni."

A smile grew on Honey's face. "Why don't you two go up to the movie room and pick out a movie to watch? Takashi, you know the way, right?"

Mori nodded and stood from the table. Haruhi soon followed his example. "See you soon, then Honey-senpai."

Honey nodded and watched as Haruhi and Mori left together. _They'd make such a cute couple…_ he thought to himself.

…

Haruhi glanced up at Mori as they left the dining hall. It was a Friday night and she was spending the night at the Haninozuka mansion with Honey and Mori. Totally normal, having a sleepover where her crush was in the same room as her.

Mori looked down at Haruhi and raised his eyebrow. _What's wrong?_

Haruhi looked away to hide her blush. "Nothing, just thinking."

Mori grunted and they continued their way up the stairs. At the top, Mori turned down the hallway and into the first room on the left. As Haruhi walked in, she noticed Mori immediately head to the back of the room where several cabinets were. In the front of the room, it had a flat screen hung on the wall with a large sofa facing it. Haruhi joined Mori in the back of the room while he quickly skimmed the movie titles and covers. "Anything in particular?" he asked her.

Haruhi shook her head and answered, "Nothing really. I would say no cheesy romantic flicks but I'm pretty sure you wouldn't voluntarily watch that."

Mori smiled and said, "You know me so well."

Haruhi grinned back and said, "Of course I do."

Mori nodded and went back to looking through the possible movies. After a while, he said pointing to a cover, "The Matrix?"

Haruhi smiled and said, "I love that movie!"

"So do I," Mori said. "Would you mind watching it again?"

"Not at all."

Mori opened the cabinet and pulled the movie out. He made his way over to the TV and opened the DVD player under it. He popped the disk in and looked around for the remote. He found it sitting neatly on the couch and grabbed it to hit play.

Just as it started to load, Honey walked in dragging Usa-chan behind him. He yawned and rubbed at his eye. "What movie did you decide on?"

"The Matrix," Haruhi answered.

Honey perked up. "I love that movie!"

Haruhi smiled and sat on the middle of the couch. "So do I!" she replied with a grin.

Honey followed her and took up one side of the couch, laying his head on her lap. She jumped at the sudden touch. Honey asked worriedly, "Is it okay if I lay here?"

Haruhi was quick to reassure him. "No it's fine. You just surprised me that's all."

Honey sighed and settled into the cushions, still clutching his bunny. He asked Mori, "Takashi? Will you turn off the lights?"

Mori nodded and flipped the switch as the title screen started to play. As he approached the couch, he paused mid-step as he saw Honey had taken up all the room on one side of the couch. Honey could feel Mori looking at him suspiciously in the dark. Slowly, Mori sat down next to Haruhi, looking closely to any protest from her. When he saw none, he pressed the play button and the movie started to play.

Within minutes, Honey was asleep. Mori said quietly, "I should carry him to his room. I'm sure he doesn't want to bother you."

"No!" Haruhi said quickly. At Mori's questioning gaze, she continued in a quieter tone, "I mean, he's fine."

Mori nodded and turned his gaze away from Haruhi's dimly lighted face. She was really cute in low light, but that might have been the lack of sleep talking.

Within another 40 minutes, Mori felt a body slump against him. He looked down at a sleeping Haruhi pressing into his side. Mori froze in shock before letting her warmth comfort him. Slowly, he put his arm around her watching for any signs of her stirring awake. There were none.

Mori sighed in contentment as Haruhi leaned further into this. He laid his head down on her head and thought, _I could get used to this_.

He promptly fell asleep, not noticing the shadow slip into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I must break a promise...well not really a promise but you know. What I mean to say is, I told the reviewers that once I posted chapter 2, the updates would be regular...uh yeah, not going to happen. This chapter 2 is a THANK YOU gift because I had NINE reviews! NINE! That made me very, very, very happy.**

**So here you go, my readers. Again, the updates will not be regular. I'm still working on writing all the chapters...I'm on six right now.**

**If you're still reading this long A/N, this chapter is dedicated to JCB13. Thank you for the support! And again, thanks to uyay for help editing!**

Mori woke up to muffled sounds and sounds of struggle. He opened his eyes to see in the dim light a large, shadowy figure slowly heading to the door.

Mori looked down beside and only saw Honey sleeping on the couch. _Haruhi!_ Mori thought. He leapt to his feet just as the two figures left the room. "Mitsukuni!" he shouted hoping to wake his cousin up.

Honey, hearing the urgent tone in his cousin's voice, opened his eyes. He knew that when Mori was worried, worried enough to shout at Honey, that it was serious and he had to wake up right away. "Taka, Takashi?" he asked cutely.

"It's Haruhi!" Mori shouted before leaving the room and running down the dimly light hallway after them. With long strides, Mori reached them quickly and discerned which one was Haruhi. The other one was too tall to be Haruhi. He put his hand around the one he thought was Haruhi and sent a light kick flying at the other.

The hand around Haruhi's mouth fell away and Haruhi said, "Mori-senpai!"

Mori nodded and pulled Haruhi out of the man's grip. She landed on the ground while Mori remained standing, low in his fighting position. Once she was free, the man took off down the hallway towards the stairs. Mori thought about following him but thought he shouldn't leave Haruhi behind.

He knelt down beside her and asked, "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"No," Haruhi said shaking her head. She was breathing heavy, Mori noticed. _Well of course_, he told himself, s_he just had a life or death situation._

"He's gone now," Mori said holding out a hand to Haruhi.

Haruhi took it and stood. "I know."

Just at that moment, Honey raced down the hall. "What happened?" he asked with no trace of childishness in his voice.

When Haruhi didn't answer, Mori replied, "Someone snuck in and tried to kidnap Haruhi."

"Is it her stalker?" Honey asked grimly.

"There's a good chance."

Haruhi sighed and ran a hand through her messy hair. "I didn't know his threat was serious," she said softly.

Mori patted her shoulder. "You couldn't have but now, you need 24/ 7 protection."

Honey nodded. "I'm going to set off the alarm. My parents and brother are out of town for the weekend so it's just the servants here. We can review the security cameras." He turned to Haruhi. "Did you get a look at his face?"

Haruhi shook her head. "It was too dark. He was big though. Like as big as Mori big."

Mori nodded, confirming her story. Honey bit his lip thinking. "Takashi, you take her to the kitchen and get her some calming tea. I'll call the police and look over the security cameras."

"How do we know he actually left?" Haruhi asked quietly.

"If he's actually smart, he'd get out of here before the police get here and try to get at you later," Honey answered. At Haruhi's distressed look, he assured her, "We won't let him though."

"No, we won't," Mori agreed.

Haruhi nodded but didn't say anything.

Mori put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Come on, we should head to the kitchen."

He started to lead her away when Honey said in his normal voice, "And get out a piece of cake for me!"

…~…..

"Miss, is there anyone you want us to call for you?" the detective asked as he finished his interview with Haruhi.

Haruhi shook her head. "No thanks."

The man nodded before handing her a card. "If you ever need anything, here's my card."

"Thank you."

Honey took his place in front of her. "Are you okay, Haru-chan?"

"I'm fine!" Haruhi laughed nervously.

"We know you better than that," Honey said seriously.

Haruhi sighed defeatedly. "You didn't get anything off of the tapes?" she asked hopefully.

Honey shook his head. "He hacked in through the security system and knew how to avoid the cameras."

Haruhi's face fell. "Oh."

Mori raised an eyebrow and said wordlessly, _That takes skill doesn't it?_

Honey nodded. "He's smart, I'll give him that."

"So, what now?" Haruhi asked.

"Now," Honey replied. "Takashi and I don't leave your side."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "I love you guys and all, but don't you think that's a little overkill?"

Mori shook his head. "You need protection."

Honey nodded vigorously. "We don't want anything to happen to you, Haru-chan! So, Takashi and I have promised to protect you from your stalker."

"Thanks, I guess," Haruhi said looking out the window into the dark yard.

Honey held out a piece of cake on a plate. "You want cake?"

Haruhi shook her head. She didn't feel very hungry. "No thanks, Honey-senpai."

Honey looked at the floor downtrodden. "Oh."

Haruhi looked at the disappointed boy and her heart melted. "Well, one piece never hurt anybody," Haruhi compromised.

Honey brightened and held the piece to Haruhi. "Right, Haru-chan!"

Haruhi took the piece and set down at the table. "You do realize you don't have to protect me right?"

Honey cut himself a piece and sat beside Haruhi. "My parents are out of town for a month. You're welcome to stay in a guest room until they get back!"

Haruhi shook her head. "I don't want to impose."

Honey smiled cutely. "You wouldn't be, you'd just be joining our sleepover party. He was staying over to keep me company anyway! Right Takashi?"

Mori nodded praying that his embarrassment was written all over his face.

"Still-"

"Haru-chan," Honey said with his voice not cutesy at all. "You can either agree and come here of your own will, or I will have Takashi drag you here every night."

Haruhi glared at Honey. "You wouldn't dare."

Honey grinned, "Try me, or rather, Takashi."

Haruhi looked up at Mori with wide eyes and frowned. "Fine, but eventually, I will be going home."

Honey finished off the last of his cake. "Deal."

Haruhi pushed her plate with half of the cake uneaten towards Honey. "Here you eat it."

Honey grinned and said, "Thanks, Haru-chan!"

"No problem," she muttered.

"Come on," Mori said quietly to her. "I'll show you your new room."

Haruhi glared up at him before her expression softened and she stood up. "Okay."

…..~…

"Here you are," Mori said as he let Haruhi into her room.

Haruhi looked at the room and gasped. It was a larger than anything she was used to. There was a king sized four poster bed along the far wall. Two large dressers sat along the wall to its left. The whole room was wonderfully accommodated. "Wow," Haruhi breathed.

"The bathroom's through that door," Mori said pointing to the door in the far corner.

"This," Haruhi stuttered. "This is amazing."

"Rich people have it good, I suppose," Mori replied nonchalantly. "I'll be staying in the room across the hall and Mitsukuni's room is right next to mine."

Haruhi nodded still examining her new room. "What about my clothes?"

"Mitsukuni sent a driver to pick them up." At Haruhi's alarmed expression, Mori continued, "A trusted female driver."

Haruhi nodded and turned back to examined the flat screen TV. "Tell him that I said thank you."

Mori nodded and started to back out of the room.

Before he shut the door, Haruhi called, "And thank you Mori-senpai. For, for saving me."

Mori bowed his head in acknowledgement and shut the door. "Try to get some sleep."


	3. Chapter 3

**It's official. uyay is the most amazing person alive. I'm calling her my beta even if she doesn't know that. So this chapter's for her! (And will probably be mentioned in all the rest because she's just that awesome...)**

**Anyhoo, to what you actually came for...CHAPTER THREE!**

...~...

When Haruhi opened her eyes, it took her awhile to remember where she was. In one second, it all came back to her.

The threatening letter…

The attacker in the dead of the night…

Honey's insistence at her staying with him and Mori for the next month…

Haruhi groaned. This was going to be a long month.

A knock at her door jostled her out of her thoughts. She stood and rolled out of bed. When she opened the door, she was surprised to find Mori standing there. He opened his mouth to speak and closed it, eyes glistening with something Haruhi didn't recognize.

Haruhi's eyes opened wide with alarm as she looked down at herself and remembered that she had worn short pajama shorts and a form-fitting tank to bed. She blushed and immediately crossed her arms. "Yes?"

Mori snapped out of it and focused his attention on Haruhi's eyes. "Mitsukuni wanted to let you know that breakfast will be served in ten minutes."

"Thank you," Haruhi said as she shut the door in his face. As soon as the door was closed, Haruhi sunk to her knees and muttered, "Baka! You didn't even find the sense to wrap a cover around your shoulders." Haruhi felt her burning face start to relieve and she stood up heading to the suitcase the driver had brought to her room last night.

Haruhi piled her school uniforms in one of the drawers of the dresser since she wouldn't need them today. After all, it was a Saturday. Haruhi found a t-shirt and jean shorts. She quickly dressed, brushed her teeth and combed through her hair. Before leaving, she checked the clock and found it was 9:30. "Wow," she murmured. "I slept in."

Haruhi opened the door and tried to remember where the dining hall was. She looked to the left. "I think it was this way…"

…..~…

Honey asked Mori as he sat down across from him, "Did you tell Haru-chan?"

Mori nodded still pink in the face.

"What's wrong, Takashi?" Honey asked innocently.

Mori shook his head and said simply, "Nothing."

"You're all red," Honey replied simply as he took another bite of his morning cake.

Mori turned a deeper red and nodded. He took a bite of his eggs and looked away. Honey smiled and took another bite of cake. The two cousins sat in a comfortable silence for a few more minutes until a tired Haruhi stumbled into the dining room. Mori's and Honey's gazes snapped up to meet hers. Haruhi smiled feebly and said, "Got a little lost…"

"Haru-chan! You should have asked Takashi to escort you to lunch," Honey suggested.

Haruhi blushed. "Uh…next time."

Haruhi sat on the other side of Honey and opened up her breakfast. "Waffles!" she said excitedly.

Honey nodded. "I knew you liked them."

Haruhi grinned and hugged Honey. "Thank you, Honey-senpai."

Honey smiled back, eyes sparkling, and took another bite of cake. "Takashi and I are going to spar."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "You two spar?"

Honey finished his last bite and motioned to Mori, "Takashi and I have been sparring partners since we were toddlers."

Mori hummed in agreement. Haruhi looked between the two of them and nodded. "If I didn't know Honey-senpai was an amazing martial arts expert, I'd be alarmed, but I know he's fine."

Mori nodded. Honey gasped and blurted, "I have a great idea?"

Mori raised an eyebrow and Haruhi asked, "What is it?"

"Haru-chan should watch our sparring session and be our judge!" Honey cheered.

Haruhi raised her hands. "No, no. I couldn't impose."

"No, Haru-chan. Takashi and I would love to have you there, right Takashi?"

Two pairs of eyes turned to a slightly blushing Mori. He nodded mutely. "Well," Haruhi said slowly. "If you're both okay with it…" She shrugged.

"Yay!" Honey cheered, throwing his arms around the young girl. "We'll head there after you and Takashi finish your breakfast. So hurry up!"

Mori could see Honey was forming a plan, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what it was.

…..~…..

"Come on, Haru-chan! We're almost there!" Honey cheered as he ran ahead of Mori and Haruhi.

The three friends were walking through a wooded path on their way to the training grounds co-owned by both the Morinozuka's and Haninozuka's. Haruhi watched as Honey disappeared behind a tree and felt Mori stiffen by her side. "He's safe out here, right?" Haruhi asked.

Mori nodded stiffly, but didn't relax until Honey was back in his line of vision. Mori watched him as he walked around inspecting the equipment.

"You're very protective of him, aren't you?" Haruhi asked giving Mori a questioning glance.

Mori turned to Haruhi and raised an eyebrow. "I guess."

"Why?"

Mori avoided Haruhi's curious gaze and shrugged. "I guess it's always been like that."

Before Haruhi could reply, Honey popped back into view and shouted, "Come on, Takashi! Haru-chan!"

"We're coming!" Haruhi called back. She increased her pace and in no time, joined Honey. "Wow," she murmured as her eyes swept over the outdoors training area.

The training area was a large, cleared section of land. Surrounding it were a border of trees, giving it a mysterious look. Scattered throughout it were equipment, helmets, swords, and anything that had to do with martial arts.

Haruhi didn't know Mori was behind her until he said in a low voice, "It's our pride and joy."

She jumped and spun around to find Mori looking down at her. "Cool," she said quietly.

"Come on, Takashi! Let's spar!" Honey suggested as he raced towards the empty section amidst the stacks of equipment.

….

The fight ended when Honey flipped Mori onto his back. Mori cringed as he hit the ground and remained down. Honey cheered and skipped over to Haruhi. "Did you see us spar, Haru-chan?"

Haruhi nodded and peered worriedly around Honey at Mori. "Is Mori-senpai okay?"

Honey turned back to Mori and nodded as he saw his cousin sit up. "Takashi is fine. He usually ends up flat on his butt after our sparring sessions anyway."

Haruhi continued worriedly watching Mori, which didn't escape the attention of Honey. Honey smiled smugly and pushed Haruhi over to Mori. "What?" she asked as she felt the tiny hands pushing her closer and closer to her crush.

"Go check on him, just in case," Honey explained and with one final push, sent Haruhi tumbling towards Mori. Haruhi fell into the arms of the now standing Mori.

Mori looked down at the girl in his arms. Just by instinct, he had caught her from falling and was now regretting it. She took his breath away and he couldn't find his voice. He pulled her back on her feet but froze after that, leaving his arms around Haruhi. "I'm so sorry, Mori-senpai," Haruhi apologized with a blush covering her face.

Mori nodded and mutely released Haruhi. He felt a profuse blush covering his own cheeks, and he looked away from Haruhi.

Honey watched with a sense of amusement as he watched the two blush and avoid the other's gaze. After a moment, they realized that they were standing very close to each other and both took a hurried step back murmuring apologies.

"I, uh, I'm just going to, uh, get lunch ready," Mori stuttered pointing back at the path towards the house.

Haruhi nodded vigorously. "You, uh, you go ahead and do that."

Mori nodded and sheepishly backtracked to the trail. After reaching the head, he practically sprinted back towards the house. Honey and Haruhi watched him go, one with a blush and one with a knowing smile.

"Come on, Haru-chan," Honey said taking hold of Haruhi's hand and leading her to the trailhead.

"Okay," Haruhi turned around to look at her and saw a white card sticking out of her pocket. "What's that, Haru-chan?"

Haruhi followed his gaze to her pocket. "Oh, that!" Haruhi said. "That's my school ID."

Haruhi pulled the card out of her pocket and held it up for Honey to see. "Why do you carry that in your pocket?" Honey asked. "The rest of us leave it at home where we know where it is."

"I'm required to carry it as a scholarship student," she answered sliding the card back in her pocket. "If it stays in my front pocket, then it can never fall out."

"Sounds great, Haru-chan!" Honey cheered.

Haruhi nodded and patted her pocket absentmindedly.

Honey looked ahead and saw Mori had disappeared. He smiled and said nonchalantly, "So, why were you blushing when Takashi caught you from falling?"

Haruhi blushed again and hid her face from Honey. "I wasn't blushing!" she protested with a higher voice than normal.

Honey grinned. "You're blushing now, Haru-chan. Why are you blushing?" he asked innocently.

"I'm not blushing!" Haruhi insisted.

Honey pointed at her cheeks. "But right there-"

"No, Honey-senpai!" Haruhi argued before looking away. "I'm going to go help Mori-senpai with lunch."

Honey raised an eyebrow as Haruhi took off down the trail. This is going to be fun, he thought.

...~...

**Please leave me a review. Not begging or anything...they just make me feel awesome. So what do you guys think of the story so far and what do you think is going to happen?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Big thanks to uyay for editing and revising! You rock!**

**And as an update, towards the poll regarding which story I write, it's still open. This one (obviously) was the winning one, the Mori/Haruhi with 5 votes. Second is Hikaru/Haruhi with 4 votes and Kyoya/Haruhi with 3. So keep voting (even though I've already started this one...)**

**Anyway, the poll can be found on my profile page. Now on to what you actually came here for!**

Chapter 4

"What about him? Have you ever caught him staring at you in class?" Kyoya asked, pointing to a picture showing a dark haired boy.

Haruhi sighed. "No. Do we even have any classes together?"

Kyoya shook his head and set the picture down on the 'no' pile. Haruhi rolled her eyes and looked out the window gazing at the puffy, white clouds floating past.

Kyoya had come over to the Haninozuka mansion to help Haruhi identify her stalker. Within a few hours, the pair had been through thousands of pictures and Haruhi couldn't come up with any suspicious activity pertaining to any of the photographed boys.

"What about him?" Kyoya asked, pulling out another picture.

Haruhi didn't even glance at the photo. "Can we take a break? We've been at this for three hours!"

Kyoya sighed and set down his stack of papers. "Fine."

Haruhi stood and stretched. "I'm going to go make some tea. You want some?"

Kyoya nodded. "If you don't mind."

Haruhi exited the dining room and entered the kitchen. Honey and Mori were talking in hushed tones by the sink. "Hey guys," Haruhi greeted.

Both boys jumped and spun to Haruhi. "Hi, Haru-chan!" Honey greeted nervously.

"What were you guys talking about?" Haruhi asked as she put on the hot water.

Honey glanced nervously at Mori. "What do you mean?"

Haruhi stepped back from the water and looked at them skeptically. "It's okay, don't tell me if it's that important." She yawned. "I was just curious."

"No," Mori started. He looked at Honey with a pleading face. At Honey's reluctant nod, he continued, "We were just talking about the likelihood of your stalker trying to kidnap you from here."

Haruhi's face drooped. "Oh."

"Don't worry, Haru-chan!" Honey said quickly at Haruhi's expression. "Takashi and I will protect you."

Haruhi smiled warily. "Thanks, Honey-senpai, but I don't want either of you getting hurt for my problem. Giving me a place to stay is kind enough."

"Nonsense!" Honey chided. "It's amazing to have you here, right Takashi?"

Mori nodded. "Right."

Haruhi grinned and felt a weight lift from her shoulders. She hated being a burden. "Thanks you guys! I'm sure I can help out somehow..."

"That's not needed, Haru-chan! Your company is payment enough."

Mori nodded.

Haruhi smiled. "I insist. I'll find some way to help out on."

Mori resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Haruhi is just too stubborn for her own good sometimes, he thought.

"Would you like some cake?" Honey asked holding out a plate with a piece of cake to Haruhi. "It's strawberry, your favorite!"

"Yeah, why not?" Haruhi answered knowing that Honey wouldn't take no as an answer. She took the plate and travelled to the small table in the kitchen. She was followed by Mori and Honey and they all sat around the table.

"Takashi picked it out. He knew that you love strawberry cake," Honey gloated.

Mori blushed at Honey's statement and bowed his head. "Yeah."

Haruhi's eyes widened. Mori bought this cake for me? A sudden blush covered her cheeks. "Thanks, Mori-senpai."

Mori hummed in response.

"So Haru-chan, what do you think of-" Honey was interrupted by the door bell ringing. He turned to Mori. "Who could that be?"

Mori shrugged and stood. He pointed to Haruhi. "You stay here. Mitsukuni, keep her here."

Honey nodded. "Kay!"

Haruhi stood and watched Mori leave the room. Seconds later, Kyoya entered the kitchen and said, "Mori-senpai sent me in here."

Haruhi nodded and heard the sound of the front door opening. "Hello, Mori-senpai!" a cheerful, familiar voice shouted.

Haruhi sighed. "What is he doing here?"

Kyoya pushed his glasses up. "Who knows what does through his head…"

"Daughter!" Tamaki called from the door. "I need to see you!"

Mori came through the kitchen door followed by Tamaki and the twins. Once the Host Club King saw Haruhi, he ran to her and embraced her. "Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi gasped. "Let me go."

"But my daughter! You were stuck here overnight with the neighbors!" Tamaki cried as Haruhi wiggled out of his grip.

When Tamaki reached for her again, Haruhi retreated behind Mori. She put a hand on his arm and peeked around him. "I was fine, Tamaki-senpai, and if you hug me again, I'm telling Mori to shove your ass into the cupboard."

Mori nearly grinned at the use of his name without the honorific. Probably a mistake but amazing nonetheless.

"Mori-senpai wouldn't-" Tamaki started. Tamaki noticed Mori's hard glare which said, undoubtedly, that if Haruhi asked, he would do it. "Okay, I'm sorry daughter. I just wanted you to love your father!" Tamaki wailed before sprinting to his corner.

"How's it staying with-" Kaoru started pulling Haruhi out from behind Mori.

"Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai?" Hikaru finished.

Haruhi shrugged. "They're nice, and gentleman-like," she called to Tamaki in his corner. "So I'm having a good time."

Tamaki sprung up out of his corner. He stared long and hard at Haruhi. "They haven't…pressured you?"

Haruhi's eyes grew wide. "No! They wouldn't!"

Mori blushed with Tamaki's insinuation. "Never," he confirmed.

"We'd never pressure Haru-chan!" Honey insisted innocently. No one was really sure if he understood Tamaki's question except Mori. Mori knew he understood but just chose to ignore it. "Besides Haru-chan is much too stubborn to do anything like that!"

Tamaki took on an expression of horror. "Haruhi, you must come home to your father! I will protect you from the perverted neighbors!"

Tamaki reached out his arms to Haruhi, about to take her into a hug when a large hand grabbed the back of his shirt and held him back effortlessly. "We would not hurt Haruhi," Mori said seriously.

Kyoya pulled Tamaki out of Mori's grip and held him back behind the counter, away from both Mori and Haruhi. "That's enough for now, Tamaki."

"But Mommy," Tamaki whined.

Kyoya shut Tamaki up with a cold glare.

Honey turned to Haruhi, "Did you find any possibilities for your stalker?"

Haruhi shrugged and said, "Ask Kyoya. I have no idea what he was doing."

All eyes turned to Kyoya. He shook his head and sighed. "No. I have no leads so far."

Haruhi groaned. "Nothing? After three hours?"

Kyoya nodded. "I'm assuming you're done for the day, then."

"Yes!" Haruhi immediately replied. "I don't think I could look at another picture."

The teakettle clicked off, startling the club members. Haruhi responded first and pulled the kettle off the station. She reached into the cupboard and asked, "All you guys want some tea?"

Murmured assents flooded the room.

Haruhi pulled out seven mugs and asked, "Mori, can you get the tea bags out?"

Mori nodded and reached into the high cabinet. After a moment of searching, he handed the bags to Haruhi. A minute later, all cups were steeping. "So," Kaoru asked. "What are you going to do now?"

"She's living here with us!" Honey cheered enthusiastically.

"Us?" the twins asked together.

Honey nodded. "Takashi and I. We're going to protect Haru-chan!"

"Protect me?" Haruhi asked.

Mori and Honey nodded. Honey said, "We've been over this, Haru-chan! Takashi and I are going to be with you until we catch your stalker."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow and said, "That could take years. Do you guys really want to spend a couple years with me?"

Honey smiled. "It's fine, Haru-chan! You're staying, for now at least, and that's final."

"No, my daughter! Stay with your father!" Tamaki shouted, opening his arms. "I shall protect you."

"Kyoya-senpai, would you mind?" Haruhi started.

Before Haruhi finished his name, Kyoya had shoved Tamaki into the walk-in pantry beside the fridge and shut the door. Tamaki banged on the door and rattled the doorknob but Kyoya held it shut tight. He clicked the lock and walked back over to his original spot. "Thank you, Kyoya-senpai," Haruhi smiled. "We shouldn't keep him in there longer than five minutes otherwise he might freak out and induce a heart attack."

Mori nodded and checked his watch. He'd enjoy these quiet five minutes as much as possible.

….~…

Haruhi watched as Mori carried a sleeping Honey up the stairs and towards the bedrooms. It was nearing midnight and Haruhi was finishing her third cup of relaxing tea. They had little to no effect.

The twins, Kyoya, and Tamaki had left after Tamaki had run screaming from the house after Mori opened the door from the pantry. Haruhi had laughed as Tamaki raced down the Haninozuka driveway. After that, Honey and Mori sat down to watch a movie while Haruhi did her homework and drank tea. Haruhi had just finished her science homework when Mori disappeared in the stairwell.

She sat unmoving until Mori returned at the stairs and upon making eye contact with her, headed over to her. "Why aren't you in bed asleep?" he asked, tone reprimanding.

"I could ask you the same question," Haruhi returned, taking the final sip of her tea.

Mori sighed and sat in the seat across from Haruhi. "I don't know," he sighed. "We have school and host club tomorrow but I can't sleep. I can't even get my mind to calm down."

Haruhi resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow. She knew Mori got more talkative the more he was tired but still rarely talked about his insecurities or problems. "I would say try a cup of tea but they aren't working for me," Haruhi said pushing the empty cup away from her.

Mori ran a hand through his hair. "Maybe music?"

"I have some Bach on my iPod," Haruhi suggested pulling her iPod out from her pocket. "You can borrow it if you want."

"I couldn't!" Mori insisted.

Haruhi shoved the iPod into his hands. "Just take it and give it back to me tomorrow." With that, Haruhi strode out of the room.

Mori looked at the small iPod in his hands. Just knowing that it came from Haruhi might keep him up all night.


	5. Chapter 5

**First off, uyay is an amazing beta. Go look her up. Like right now. She's awesome.**

**Now on to the chapter! **

* * *

Haruhi sprinted down the corridor looking for a way out. She felt her tight shirt tug at her sides and start to ride up but she ignored it and kept sprinting. Her shorts pulled at the extension of her legs, but yet again, Haruhi didn't worry about stretching or tearing her pants, focusing entirely on the empty hallway before her. Behind her, she heard heavy footsteps getting closer. The footsteps echoed off the walls, frightening Haruhi to her very core. She ran faster, trying to get away.

"Oh come on, Haruhi!" he called. "Stay with me!"

Haruhi didn't reply. Instead, she tried to run faster but her thighs started to burn and her side started to protest. No, she screamed at herself when she slowed down. Faster! Faster! Her body failed to listen to her. Her feet were slowing down against her will.

"Haruhi!" the stalker called again.

Haruhi had no recollection of how she got in this position, running from this man. She just woke up, saw the stalker, and ran out the door and now down the hallway. She saw no end in sight, and there were no doors to slip into. She had no idea where she was or how to get out of there.

"Haruhi!" The man was getting closer.

Panic caused adrenaline to spread through Haruhi's body, making her run even faster. Her pace sped up and she shouted, "Leave me alone!"

The stalker didn't reply. They raced for several long moments in silence until Haruhi felt his presence right behind her. She tried to increase her speed but had no energy left. A body crashed into Haruhi's back, sending both of them to the floor.

Haruhi struggled to get up but the body on top of her kept her pinned to the floor. "Let me up!" she demanded.

The stalker straddled Haruhi's waist and forced her hands above her head. Haruhi felt the overwhelming anxiety flare up at the fact she was caught and in complete submission to the stalker. Her worst nightmare just came true. She looked up at her attacker, dreading what was to come, and was shocked to find he had no facial features. No eyes, no nose, no mouth. Just a blank face. Haruhi opened her mouth to scream and…

She woke up, gasping for breath. Haruhi sat straight up in bed, the blankets wound around her body. A cold sweat covered Haruhi as she remembered that she was fine and was safe inside the Haninozuka mansion. Haruhi flopped back down and took several deep breaths, her eyes shut tight trying to force herself to calm down. After a couple moments of the blank face of her mind, she sat up and turned on the lamp beside her bed. She reached for the novel on her night side table and opened it up to her bookmark.

It would be another sleepless night.

* * *

Mori and Honey were in Honey's room after school. The host club had been cancelled due to 'unforeseeable circumstances', or however Kyoya had put it. The club had all gone to their own homes to think of possible threats to Haruhi and possible stalkers. Said girl was downstairs eating dinner while Honey packed for his brief outing with his father and mother.

"Mitsukuni, how long will you be gone?" Mori asked his cousin as Honey gathered his bags.

Honey shrugged nonchalantly and said, "I'll be back before midnight."

"I should come with you," Mori repeated as Honey walked out the door of his room and started down the hall. They had gone over this point a multitude of times, ever since Honey had informed Mori of the time he would be gone. Mori ran to catch up with his cousin.

"We've been over this!" Honey said. "You need to stay here and protect Haru-chan. I can take care of myself."

Mori sighed. "Mitsukuni-"

"No Takashi!" Honey insisted, coming to a halt in the middle of the hallway. "Every year, the Haninozuka's meet as a family. We do not need the Morinozuka's to follow us everywhere."

"What about Usa-chan?" Mori tried.

Honey started walking again. "She's in my bag."

"What about-"

"Takashi! Enough!" Honey ordered in his serious voice.

Mori, unable to refuse Honey, kept silent and followed Honey downstairs. Honey walked into the kitchen and greeted Haruhi, "Haru-chan! How are you?"

Haruhi started and raised her head from the table. She had almost fallen asleep with her head laying on the kitchen table. "Great," she muttered. "And you?"

Honey grinned. "I'm doing great." He donned his innocent face. "Haru-chan, I have to leave to take care of some family business. Takashi will stay with you though."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "Family business?"

"It's about the family heirs and whatnot. They are always boring but as current heir, I am required to go, sadly," Honey moped. After a moment of thought, he brightened considerably and said, "But I'll be back before midnight so you and Takashi will have the mansion to yourselves!"

Haruhi looked at the ground hoping to hide her blush. "Sounds great!"

Honey nodded and checked his watch. "I have to leave but since it's already after dinner, the servants have gone home. If you get hungry, then you'll have to fix something yourselves."

Mori nodded and Haruhi bowed. Honey grinned and left, praying that his plan would work.

…..~…..

Mori watched as Haruhi nearly fell asleep at the table. It had barely been five minutes since Honey had left and Haruhi was struggling to stay awake. Just as her head started to droop, he worked up the courage to ask, "Would you like to watch a movie?"

Haruhi opened her eyes sleepily to gaze at Mori. Mori willed himself not to blush or cower at her adorable gaze. Luckily, Haruhi nodded quickly and said, "Sure, Mori-senpai."

Mori turned around and left the kitchen quickly, heading for the movie room. Haruhi followed close behind, but had to jog at frequent intervals to keep up with Mori's long strides. The walk (and intermittent jogging) took less than a minute and soon, they found themselves inside the familiar movie room.

Mori immediately walked to the back of the room and skimmed over the movies. Haruhi remained at the door as the memories came flooding back to her.

Waking up with a hand clamped over her mouth…

The rough, strong hands slowly removing her from Mori and Honey's touch and dragging her towards the door….

And Haruhi helpless to stop him.

"Mori-senpai," Haruhi started uncertainly. She hated to sound weak and pathetic but there was no way she could spend more than ten minutes in that cursed room.

Mori's head snapped up at his name and he made eye contact with Haruhi. At her uneasy gaze, he immediately pieced together what was happening and strode quickly to the door. "Come on," he instructed placing a guiding hand on Haruhi's shoulder.

"Where are we going?" Haruhi asked as Mori led her down the hallway.

Mori looked ahead, avoiding eye contact. "The living room. It has a nice TV and an online movie selection."

Haruhi nodded and followed Mori silently for a moment. Just before they reached the living room, Haruhi murmured, "Thank you."

Mori nodded mutely and led Haruhi to the couch. Once he had her properly seated with her feet up, he walked to the TV and turned it on. "What movie were you thinking?"

Haruhi shifted on the couch and pulled a soft blanket off the arm of the couch. She spread it over her legs and torso and said, "It doesn't matter to me. You pick."

Mori looked back at Haruhi with a raised eyebrow. "Um, are you sure?"

"Of course," Haruhi said. "I trust you."

Mori turned around to her, looking startled. Haruhi never admitted to trusting anyone.

At Mori's startled look, Haruhi continued embarrassingly, "I mean, I trust your opinion." Haruhi thought over her words and continued in a rush, "Not that I don't trust you, because I do. A lot more than any of the other club members but they can't really be trusted with anything. But-"

"Thanks," Mori said with a smile, cutting off Haruhi's ramblings.

Haruhi blushed and turned away from Mori's knowing smile. She knew whenever she got nervous (mainly around her crush), she started to ramble. It was completely out of character and no matter how hard she tried, she still always rambled. Luckily for her, it was very rare when she got nervous.

Mori scanned through movie titles before stopping on one of the last. "This one is pretty good. I watched it with Mitsukuni last weekend."

The movie started to load and Mori sat on the couch. He made sure to put a respectful distance between him and Mori. "What's the movie?" Haruhi asked curiously as the loading bar passed 50%.

"An American movie called Men in Black."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "English?"

"Just give it a chance. It's pretty good," Mori answered as the loading finished.

Haruhi nodded. "Okay," she agreed.

….~…..

Despite Mori's greatest efforts, he found himself moving closer and closer to Haruhi as the credits started to roll. Haruhi didn't seem to notice so Mori moved until their sides were almost touching.

Haruhi didn't even glance towards him.

Relieved, Mori settled back into the couch, stretching his legs and extending his arms behind him. With the inhale, he brought his arms back in and put his feet up on the leg stand in front of the couch. Mori watched the opening scene play and a thought resounded through his head: you are watching a movie with Haruhi! Mori's breath caught. His crush. The only girl that had ever brought the kendo champion to his knees (figuratively of course) was sitting right beside him.

Mori's heart rate increase exponentially and he had to bite his lip to keep from losing control completely. I should not be affected so much by her! Mori thought to himself. She's only a girl, just a girl. But somehow, Mori knew Haruhi just wasn't a girl. She was 'the' girl.

Great, now he was getting sentimental. Just what he needed.

Mori took a deep breath and glanced at Haruhi, trying to sneak a glance. To his surprise, Haruhi was already looking at him. When he made eye contact, her eyes widened and she looked away quickly.

This did nothing to help Mori.

He was so nervous and now he had no idea if Haruhi had been staring at him. And if she had, was it because she had noticed his panic? Oh no… Mori's heart sank. Maybe she doesn't even want to watch a movie with me…

With this depressing thought on mind, Mori said quietly, "You know, you don't have to watch a movie with me."

"No!" Haruhi said firmly, turning to look at him. Her eyes were filled with indignant wonder. Mori gawked openly at her firm response. At his look, Haruhi's indignation faded into partial embarrassment and partial wonder. Mori thought he saw a hint of blush on her cheeks. "I want to watch a movie with you," she added, relaxed and composed.

Mori nodded and turned back to the screen, unable to look at Haruhi any longer. Just one more moment and he felt like he would self-combust.

…~…

Even after Haruhi had been caught staring at Mori, she felt her gaze drifting back to him again and again. Each time she forced it away and back to the screen. After the tenth time, she rested her head on the back of the couch and closed her eyes.

Even with the voices on screen, she felt the sleepless night catch up with her and before she knew it, she was drifting off to sleep.

…..~…

Mori felt a familiar body fall against his side. He looked down and saw a peaceful, sleeping Haruhi leaning on him. She must be tired, Mori thought. After all, she almost fell asleep at the table. A voice deep down inside him hinted that he secretly wanted her to fall asleep on him but he shook it off as being tired.

Mori took a moment to admire her before putting his arm around her and pulling her closer towards him, adjusting both of their body positions. Mori extended Haruhi's blanket to cover his legs and felt Haruhi shift under his touch.

Don't wake up, don't wake up, please don't wake up, Mori chanted to himself, holding his breath.

Haruhi merely stretched her arm across Mori's waist and buried her face into his side before becoming motionless once more.

Mori let go of the breath he had been holding and felt his body relax. Haruhi's touch seemed to relax Mori's senses and he felt himself adjust their positions so he was protecting Haruhi with his arm. By 'protecting,' Mori tightened his arm around Haruhi, bringing her closer to his chest.

Haruhi settled into the tighter embrace and sighed in what Mori hoped was contentment. Mori looked at her once more before turning his gaze back to the movie.

He made a promise to himself not to fall asleep and to wait for Honey to get home. Intently, Mori watched the screen for the next two hours with the comforting warmth of Haruhi at his side. Just when the movie had reached its climax, Mori heard the door open and close, followed by small footsteps which Mori immediately recognized to be Honey's.

Haruhi was still in his arms and he thought quickly of how to explain it to Honey. Sadly, he came up with nothing and Honey appeared at the doorway with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Whatcha doing, Takashi?" Honey said with a fake innocence.

Mori blushed and hoped it didn't show in the dim light. "Um…"

"Is Haru-chan sleeping?" Honey continued.

Mori looked down at the sleeping girl and smiled subtly. "Yeah."

Honey hid a grin and checked his watch. "Well, it's past midnight. You should take her to bed."

Mori's eyes widened. "What?" he asked, partially horrified. "Wake her up?"

Honey rolled his eyes. "Of course not! Carry her up to her bedroom!"

Mori nearly choked. "Huh?" he managed.

"Carry her! It's not like you haven't before." Honey yawned. "I'm going to bed with Usa-chan. I'll see you tomorrow."

Before Mori could form a response, Honey shuffled out of the room, dragging Usa-chan behind him. Mori watched where Honey had disappeared and scoffed silently to himself. "Carry Haruhi?" he mumbled quietly to himself. He had carried her before, like Honey said, but that was when he was still unaware of his feelings for her. Now that he knew he liked her, it had taken on a whole new meaning.

Haruhi sighed in her sleep and Mori looked down at her, smiling despite himself. Mori turned towards Haruhi so he could fit his other arm under Haruhi's legs. With a great deal of care, he stood and shifted Haruhi in his arms. Haruhi was barely heavier than Honey and was no problem for Mori to lift and carry through the hallways. Haruhi laid limp in his arms and Mori headed towards the stairs.

Mori moved sideways through the door, careful not to bump either Haruhi's head or feet on the door. He continued to and up the stairs until finally reaching Haruhi's door. Twisting his body, Mori opened the door and entered backwards. Turning around he reached Haruhi's bed and lowered Haruhi carefully.

Straightening up, Mori looked down at Haruhi and smiled. She's so beautiful…

Snapping out of his trance, Mori pulled the blanket up over Haruhi and pet her hair down. "I love you," he murmured. Before he could think over the idea, he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Haruhi's forehead. He stood and started to walk towards the door.

Haruhi sighed and rolled over. She murmured in her sleep.

Mori stopped and turned around, reluctant to believe what he heard. His eyes followed Haruhi as she turned back over.

Again, she murmured, "Mori…"

Mori turned back around with a large smile on his face. He left the room, shutting the door gently and walked to his room, the grin still on face.


	6. Chapter 6

**So...chapter six! And replies to guest review (I'm so sorry it took so long):**

**I'm crying: Here's an update! :D Thank you! I do enjoy being quite epic. And as to the mean comment thing - Well, that's nice...I guess. I'll keep that in mind. :D**

**I swear I will reply to guest reviews. I've just been a little behind...heh. So anyhoo, what you actually came for! (BTW, uyay is an amazing beta!)**

* * *

Haruhi woke up and rolled over in her bed. Sunlight landed on her eyes and she covered her face with a pillow, wishing for the day to go away. As her thoughts cleared, for a terrifying moment, she thought that she slept in and should be at school and she shot up in the bed. With a wave of relief, she realized that it was Saturday.

Haruhi breathed slowly in an effort to calm her heart rate. "Oh thank goodness," she murmured to herself. She couldn't miss a day of school; she'd fall too far behind in just a day.

Haruhi laid back down on the bed and sighed. She rolled over onto her side and after a moment, she decided she would not go back to sleep. She sat back up and checked the bedside digital clock. "10:37?" Haruhi asked in shock. She thought, I never sleep in that late…

Haruhi stood and walked to the mirror. After smoothing out her wild bed-hair, she thought back to last night. What happened? Haruhi remembered that Honey had left to a heir meeting and she had started to watch a movie but after that, it was a blur. For the life of her, she couldn't remember what happened and it annoyed her to no end.

I know! Haruhi thought. I'll ask Mori! I bet he's still in his room.

Haruhi pulled her hair back into a bun and opened her door. Quickly, she walked to Mori's door and knocked twice briskly.

Almost immediately, Mori answered, "Just a second."

Haruhi stepped back from the door and smoothed her hair down. Relax, she thought. This is just a friend looking for an explanation as to what happened last night and how I ended up in my bed. Not an excuse to see Mori… She couldn't even convince herself in her head.

After a moment, the door opened and Haruhi was speechless.

Mori stood in the doorway, his hair wet and glistening like he had just gotten a shower. He was wearing loose pajama bottoms and his chest was bare, showing off his lean, wiry muscles. "Haruhi!" he said, surprised.

"Um," Haruhi managed, finally tearing her eyes off his chest. "Hi."

Mori raised an eyebrow and hoped he wasn't blushing. "I was expecting Mitsukuni, I'm sorry."

"No!" Haruhi answered. Realizing how enthusiastic she was, she quickly corrected, "I mean, it's no problem. Just, um…yeah…" Haruhi couldn't find any words to say. Stupid Mori-senpai…stupid shirtlessness…stupid nervousness…stupid sexy Mori-senpai…

Mori scratched the back of his neck. "So, anything you need?" he asked awkwardly.

Haruhi nodded and kept her eyes trained on Mori's. "Um, what happened last night? I don't remember falling asleep."

"Oh, that…" Mori started. "You fell asleep during the movie and afterwards, I carried you to your bed."

Haruhi blushed. Oh no… She asked anxiously, "I didn't fall asleep on you, did I?"

Mori's hesitant smile and eyebrow raise was answer enough.

Haruhi groaned and rubbed her face with both hands, hoping to hide her reddening face. "I'm so, so sorry. I didn't sleep well the night before last and I guess the lack of sleep caught up with me." She paused before continuing, "I'm so sorry." She peeked a look at Mori through her hands to find he had a small smile on his face.

"It's fine," he said simply.

Haruhi nodded numbly. She took a step back and said, "Okay, bye now."

Mori nodded and shut the door.

Once Haruhi was sure Mori was gone, she hit her head and muttered, "Baka! You can't even compose yourself while he's shirtless!"

…~….

Mori sighed and walked back to his shirt lying on the bed. He pulled it on over his head and brushed his wet hair. So stupid, he thought. Shirtless? In front of the girl you like? Really, Takashi?

….~…..

Honey looked up and saw Haruhi enter the kitchen, her eyes staring off into space. "Haru-chan?" he asked. "Are you okay?"

Haruhi's eyes snapped to Honey and she nodded, looking embarrassed to be caught daydreaming. "Yeah, I'm fine, Honey-senpai."

Honey took another bite of cake. "You sure? You slept in."

Haruhi blushed and immediately Honey's suspicions went up. Haruhi nodded mutely and exited the kitchen, heading towards the back door.

Honey watched her go with suspicions high. What's going on? Why was she blushing? When Honey couldn't answer his own question, he went back to his cake.

Within a minute and two slices of cake later, Mori entered the kitchen. "Hello, Mitsukuni," he greeted.

Honey looked after where Haruhi had left. "What happened with Haruhi?"

Mori looked away and Honey thought he could detect a hint of a blush on his cheeks. "She wanted to know what happened last night and came to my room to ask me," he said sheepishly.

Honey thought this over and decided that didn't explain Haruhi's or Mori's odd behavior. "Huh," he said back and took another bite of cake. At the third bite, he had an epiphany. "Were you shirtless?" he said through a mouthful of cake. But since it was through a mouthful of cake, it came out more as gibberish and dripping crumbs.

"What?" Mori asked, his expression confused.

Honey chewed and swallowed. Excitedly he said, "Were you shirtless when Haruhi came to the door?"

A blush spread across Mori's cheeks. "Umm…"

"You're blushing!" Honey cheered.

Mori's expression turned to horror. "No, I'm not!" he insisted defensively.

Honey nodded with a large grin on his face. "Yes you are, Takashi!"

"Mitsukuni," Mori said.

Honey grinned broader and said, "Was Haruhi blushing and nervous?"

Mori's shocked look was an affirmative answer, Honey knew.

"Yes!" he cheered, jumping up from his chair and dancing around the kitchen.

Mori sighed and the rest of the blush faded from his cheeks. "Mitsukuni," he tried again.

Honey ignored him and continued skipping around the kitchen. Haruhi seeing Mori shirtless and Mori blushing, he thought excitedly. My plan is going better than expected!

….~….

Haruhi sat on a bench in the garden and opened her book. That was so embarrassing! she thought.

She flipped to page one and started the first chapter. Within a few minutes, her mind drifted to Mori. He was so hot, she thought despite herself.

A sudden noise in the bushes attracted Haruhi's attention. "Hello?" she asked, seemingly calm.

Haruhi marked the page and set the book down before standing up. She cautiously approached the bushes, every fiber in her being screaming at her to run. "Hello?" she asked again.

The bushes rustled and the leaves shook. Haruhi felt adrenaline fill her body and cloud her judgment. Each step was getting harder but somehow she didn't stop herself. She couldn't bring herself to run away; it wasn't in her nature. "Anyone there?" she asked nervously though she tried to sound brave.

Quickly, acting on pure instinct, Haruhi reached out and pulled back a branch. Inside the bush showed a pure white kitten. It looked up to her with wide, blue eyes and meowed. Being a girl, a tomboy but still a girl, Haruhi had to coo at him. "Aww..aren't you adorable?"

The kitten meowed at her again.

"What are you doing here?" Haruhi continued.

A loud meow came from behind her, making her jump. Haruhi spun around to find an adult large pure white cat. The cat was hissing at her. Haruhi immediately backed up, remembering what she had read about overprotective moms and their children. "Sorry, momma-cat," she apologized.

The adult cat leaped over to her kitten and picked him up by the scruff of his neck. The two disappeared behind the bush and left.

Once they were gone, Haruhi laughed at herself for being so worried over a kitten. She sat back down on the bench and picked up her book. Before she returned to its pages, she saw a shadow move on the ground in front of her. Immediately, she turned around to the trees behind her and demanded, "Come out!"

After a moment and nothing happened, Haruhi stood and walked briskly back inside the Haninozuka mansion. Better safe than sorry, she reasoned, not willing to admitted she was slightly scared.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think so far. And please tell me your guesses for where this story will go. I'm very interested to see if this plot is predictable so please help me out and review your idea where this plot will go!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Soo...I know I haven't updated in awhile. I know I've kinda disappeared from FanFiction. I'm going through some stuff right now. A family member died, the marking period is about to end, and I'm under a good bit of pressure from my coaches, teachers, and parents. I apologize but my life takes precedence over FanFiction.**

**So, please forgive me, but I'm barely holding my life together right now. Again, I'm sorry.**

**Big thanks to uyay, as usual, for being an AMAZING BETA!**

Chapter 7

Haruhi looked around her trashed apartment. Vaguely, she could make out where the TV had once set even though the stand it set on was now in several pieces scattered across the floor. As she walked farther into her apartment, glass crunched under her boot from either the lamp or the dishes in the kitchen; Haruhi couldn't tell.

The sofa had many gashes in its cover and the stuffing had been ripped out and strewn about the room. The coffee table was smashed and laid crumpled in the corner. In the wall were three holes, two large ones, like something had been thrown there, and one the size of a fist.

Aware of the worried gazes on her back, Haruhi made her way towards her bedroom.

Honey called from the door, "Haru-chan? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Haruhi nodded but didn't say anything. This was almost too much for her to take in but she had to see her bedroom. She had to.

Her entire apartment…her home…trashed. Everything, either broken or missing.

Haruhi opened the door to her bedroom. It was just like the rest of the apartment. Everything was trashed, including her picture of her mom holding her as a child. Haruhi walked to her dresser and picked up the broken frame, shaking the glass out of it.

Tears filled Haruhi's vision as she looked down at the torn picture. A piece of glass tore right through the center of the photo, right through her mother's face. "Why?" she asked quietly, feeling her heart break.

Haruhi carefully pulled out the piece of glass embedded in the picture and clutched the frame to her chest. Slowly and numbly, she made her way back out to where Honey and Mori stood. Unable to make eye contact with them, she kept her gaze on the ground and said, "I'm ready to go."

"Are you okay, Haru-chan?" Honey asked worriedly.

Haruhi nodded and took a deep breath, willing the tears to leave. "I'm fine. Let's go."

Honey and Mori led Haruhi out of her apartment. Haruhi didn't bother to lock the door since everything was already broken. Mori opened the back limousine door and ushered Honey inside. Before Haruhi could step in, he stopped her and asked in a low voice, "What's that?"

Haruhi looked to the picture frame she was holding. "It's a picture of my mom and me," she said, her voice breaking at the end. She cursed herself internally for sounding so weak.

Mori nodded and motioned wordlessly for Haruhi to enter the car. Mori entered after her and the car took off. In a gesture of comfort, Mori wrapped a hesitant arm around Haruhi's shoulders. When she didn't protest or move away, he pulled her closer to him.

Haruhi laid her head on Mori's shoulder and for once, let herself be comforted by another human being.

Haruhi held the beloved, ruined picture the whole ride to the Haninozuka mansion and when she collapsed on her bed inside her closed bedroom, she held it while she cried.

….~…

"Hikaru?" Haruhi asked over the phone, struggling to keep her voice steady. She had slept after her breakdown but the sleep had been filled with nightmares and now all she wanted was to have her two best friends, the twins, with her.

"Haruhi? What's wrong?" Hikaru asked worriedly.

Haruhi forced a laugh. "Nothing important. It's just…" She took a deep breath and forced herself to continue, "It's just my apartment was broken into and everything was either broken or destroyed."

"By the stalker?" Kaoru asked. He must have been listening to his brother.

"Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai think so."

"And you?" Hikaru again.

Haruhi cursed her racing heart. "Yeah, it was him."

"Is there anything we can do?" Kaoru asked.

Haruhi sighed. "Can you guys come over?"

"Come over?" the twins asked together, their tone obviously implying.

"No," Haruhi said sighing. "Just as friends. I could…" She swallowed her pride and said, "I could use your support."

The twins were silent for awhile before they said seriously, "Yeah, of course. We'll be over soon."

Haruhi hung up the phone and flopped on her bed. She glanced at the broken picture sitting on her nightstand table and a pang shot through her chest. Yeah, she could definitely use the twins' company.

….~…

Hikaru inserted the disk into the DVD player while his brother went off to make a large bowl of popcorn. Haruhi sat on the couch, watching the two go over their plans. When they had shown up at the door, they arrived with their favorite American comedy, soda, chocolate, and ice cream. With Honey's permission, they had declared the living room their sleepover zone and were now setting up. All the food was spread out on the coffee table

Kaoru emerged from the kitchen and said, "Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai are somewhere that's not here. We have the food." Kaoru glanced at the TV as the title screen began to play. "The movie's about to start and it's still only four in the afternoon. I think we're all set."

Hikaru nodded and flopped down on the couch to the right of Haruhi. "I think so."

Kaoru sat on the other side of Haruhi and put his arm around her. "Anything else you can think of, Haruhi?"

Haruhi shook her head and picked up a bottle of soda. She opened the lid and took a sip. "Nope," she replied after she swallowed.

Hikaru started the movie and reached for a bag of chips. "Awesome."

The three of them watched the opening credits in silence. Just as the beginning scene started to play, Kaoru asked, "So how is it living here with two martial arts masters?"

Haruhi shrugged. "They're overprotective, but right now, that's a good thing."

Kaoru glanced at Hikaru. Before coming here, they had decided to keep Haruhi's mind off of her stalker. So far, not so good, Hikaru thought.

Haruhi nodded and asked, "How's it going with Kyoya-senpai and Tamaki-senpai?"

"The boss misses you," Kaoru said. "Well, you've been away from him for awhile."

"We thought he was going to explode at the commoner's fair yesterday," Hikaru added.

Haruhi smiled.

"Kyoya had to get him three boxes of chocolate just to keep him from charging over here," Kaoru added.

Haruhi turned to Kaoru and sighed, "Kyoya's going to add the chocolate cost to my debt, isn't he?"

The twins grinned and said together, "Without a doubt."

Hikaru nodded. "You know, Tono made us go to the commoner's fair just to 'reminisce times with his daughter.'"

Haruhi sighed. "I'm not his daughter."

"We're a big family to the boss," Hikaru said.

Kaoru took a bite of a candy bar. "And neighbors."

Hikaru nodded in agreement.

Haruhi smiled slightly and turned back to the movie.

Five minutes passed and Hikaru asked inquisitively, "What's it like living with Mori-senpai?"

Kaoru turned to Haruhi and nodded. He added teasingly, "We've always wondered what it's like to live with a mute person."

"Mori is not mute," Haruhi said looking at Kaoru. "He talks to me just fine."

Hikaru raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Mori?" he asked, emphasizing on the lack of honorific.

Haruhi's eyes widened and red colored her cheeks. "Shut up!"

Kaoru smirked identically to Hikaru. "You two getting close? We always knew that you liked him!"

Haruhi's blush deepened. "I do not like him!" she insisted, hitting Kaoru with one of the couch pillows.

Kaoru ducked under Haruhi's pillow and said in a singsong voice, "Denial!"

"You like him!" Hikaru said, nodding vigorously.

Haruhi swung the pillow around to hit Hikaru on the head. "Shut up," she hissed.

Hikaru and Kaoru giggled together and said, "You really like him."

"Shut up!" Haruhi repeated glancing at the staircase. "They'll hear you!"

Hikaru and Kaoru shot each other a knowing smirk.

Haruhi took a deep breath. "I will kill you."

"No you won't-"

"You love us too much!"

Haruhi growled, "Don't bet on it."

Haruhi swung the pillow towards Hikaru's head but he caught it and tore it out of Haruhi's grasp. He threw it behind him and said, "Admit it. You like Mori-senpai."

Haruhi jumped up to grab the pillow but Kaoru pulled her back down on the sofa. Defeated, she slumped against the back and covered her face with her hands. She mumbled, "So what if I do?"

Hikaru and Kaoru smirked and said tauntingly, "What was that? We couldn't hear you."

Haruhi put her hands down and said, "So what if I do!"

"Yes!" Kaoru shouted triumphantly.

"I knew it!" Hikaru added.

Together the two stood up and danced around the living room, completely ignoring the movie. "You like him, you like him, you like him," they chanted.

"Shut up!" Haruhi hissed. "They'll hear you!"

Hikaru smirked at Haruhi and said, "You'll have to tell him sometime."

"No I won't," Haruhi argued. "Never, if it works out my way."

Kaoru gasped and sat down beside Haruhi. "No, you have to tell him."

"No!" Haruhi cried. "He'll reject me and then the host club will be awkward and it will ruin everything!"

"Everything?" Hikaru asked skeptically as he sat down on the other side of his brother.

Haruhi nodded. "Everything."

"Overdramatic much?" the twins asked together.

Haruhi scowled and said, "Look who's talking."

They smiled identically and said, "We're going to get some chips from the kitchen."

"More like to discuss plans to ruin my love life," Haruhi muttered.

Hikaru and Kaoru stood and started walking to the kitchen. "You know us so well," they called teasingly back to her.

…~…..

Honey sat in the kitchen nibbling at a piece of strawberry cake. Usually, he would be devouring said cake, but this time, his distracted thoughts were hard at work for a plan to get Haruhi and Mori together.

Hikaru and Kaoru entered the kitchen deep in excited conversation. They didn't notice Honey at first.

Kaoru asked Hikaru, "Who knew Haruhi would ever have a crush?"

Hikaru laughed. "She was always so anti-men but now…"

"Now what?" Honey asked, interrupting Hikaru. He thought it would be discourteous to not make his presence known.

Hikaru and Kaoru turned to Honey, wide-eyed. Kaoru asked, tone partially horrified, "Honey-senpai? How long have you been there?"

Honey smiled innocently. "Long enough!" he said cheerfully. Honey took a bite of his cake and stood to get a glass of milk.

Just as he opened the fridge, Kaoru asked nervously, "Um, what did you hear?"

"Not that much," Honey said as he took out his cup of milk that he had poured earlier that day. He took a sip and swallowed before elaborating, "Just that Haru-chan has a crush."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Hikaru said unconvincingly.

Honey took the cup of milk to his seat and said, "I know what I heard and now…" He turned to Kaoru and turned his 'innocence illusion' on. "Kao-kun? Who does Haruhi have a crush on?"

Kaoru looked away from Honey, obviously having trouble resisting Honey's 'cute' face. "I can't tell you, Honey-senpai."

"Oh come on!" he said cutely, standing up and smiling at the twins. "It's not like I'll tell anyone!"

"But Honey-senpai-" Hikaru started.

Kaoru finished, "You would."

Honey grinned at them and decided to step up the cuteness. He grabbed his bunny and gave it a tight squeeze. "Usa-chan wants to know too!"

Hikaru and Kaoru gave each other a knowing look. They said together, without looking at him, "We can't tell you…"

Honey sniffed, his expression changing from happy and hopeful to sad and disappointed. He clutched harder at his bunny and cried, "Usa-chan! The twins don't trust me! They won't tell me-"

Kaoru tried, "It's not like we don't want to tell you-"

Kaoru was cut off as Honey let out a heart wrenching sob. "Why won't you tell me? I want to help Haru-chan!"

Kaoru and Hikaru felt themselves breaking down. Even the mischievous twins were not immune to Honey's charm. "Honey-senpai," they started together.

Honey only let out a sob. "Why?" he asked, heartbroken. "Why don't you trust me?"

That was the last straw for the twins. "It's Mori-senpai!" they said, reaching out to console Honey at the same time.

Honey glanced up, his tears and sadness immediately disappearing. "Really?" he asked both excited and hopeful.

The twins glanced at each other and backed up, but said nothing.

Honey took this as an affirmative. "Yay!" He went to skip out of the kitchen but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked up to see the Hikaru's face looking down at him.

"You can't tell Mori," Hikaru said seriously.

Kaoru nodded. "You have to promise not to."

Honey ground his teeth and said, "What if I tell you something in return?"

Hikaru and Kaoru raised identical eyebrows. "Like what?"

Honey walked around towards the twins. "What if I were to say," he said, stopping in front of them, his voice dropping to a whisper. "That Takashi likes Haru-chan too?"

Hikaru and Kaoru grinned. "Then we would have to come up with a plan," they said together, their mischievousness seeping through.

Honey grinned. "I've already started somewhat of a plan, but if we were to plan together…" Honey trailed off thinking of the possibilities.

"We could get them together," the twins finished.

Honey nodded excitedly. "It would have to be slow, of course. Neither one of them could handle it if it happened too fast."

The twins nodded. Hikaru whispered, "Should we plan to meet up then?"

"Yes," Honey said mischievously.

Kaoru glanced at Hikaru and saw he was grinning just as big as Kaoru was. They were starting to like the mischievous Honey-senpai.


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter would not be here if not thanks to uyay. She is brilliant.**

Chapter 8

"Haru-chan! Guess what!" Honey called as he ran into the living room.

Haruhi watched as Hikaru and Kaoru followed the martial arts master slowly, Hikaru holding two bowls of chips and Kaoru holding two six packs of soda. "What?" she asked suspiciously.

"The twins said Takashi and I can join you to watch the movie!" Honey cheered. "Isn't that great?"

Haruhi managed a smile to Honey before glaring at the twins. Strangely, they didn't shrink away and instead grinned back at her. _Something's up_, she thought.

Honey turned to the stairs and shouted, "Takashi! Come down here please!"

Footsteps thudded upstairs, heading towards the stairs. Haruhi heard Mori race down the stairs. He appeared at the door, breathing heavily, and asked worriedly, "Mitsukuni?"

Honey smiled at him and cheered, "Hika and Kao-kun said we can stay up late with them!"

Mori nodded once and his eyes looked behind his cousin and met Haruhi's gaze. His eyes widened fractionally before he masked it.

Honey took Mori's hand and led him to the couch. "Now Takashi," Honey started enthusiastically. "You sit on the floor."

Mori sat on the floor of the couch and raised an eyebrow. _What are you doing Mitsukuni?_

Honey smiled innocently back at Mori and turned to Haruhi and the twins. "I'm going to go see if we have any more strawberry cake. I'll be right back."

The twins climbed onto the couch behind Mori. Hikaru said, "Come on Haruhi."

"Don't be scared," Kaoru added.

Together they smirked mischievously and said, "We don't bite."

Haruhi rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch in between the twins with Mori sitting on the floor just to the right of her knee. "You bite me, I'll bite back."

"What?" Honey asked, confused as he emerged from the kitchen with several slices of cake on a tray.

"Nothing," Haruhi said quickly.

Honey smiled innocently and skipped over to the couch, miraculously not spilling his cake. "Hika and Kao-kun! I got you some cake as well!"

Hikaru and Kaoru smiled. "Awesome!" they cheered. "Haruhi, sit on the floor so Honey can sit there."

_So that's their plan_, Haruhi thought. "No cake for me, Honey-senpai?"

Honey looked down at his cake and resisted the urge to smirk._ Just like we planned…_ He looked back up at Haruhi and found Mori gazing at him too, asking what Honey was up to with his expression. Honey stuck out his bottom lip and used the puppy face he knew that Haruhi couldn't refuse. "I already promised Hika and Kao some cake and there's only enough cake for three people." Several tears welled up in his eyes. "I guess you can have the other cake, Haru-chan," he pouted, holding the tray towards her.

Haruhi's eyes widened and she shook her head vigorously. "I couldn't do that! Eat, Honey-senpai. Don't worry about me."

Honey resisted the growing smirk on his face as Haruhi sat down on the floor beside Mori. "Thank you, Haru-chan!" he cheered as he clambered onto the couch between the twins. He could feel Mori's gaze on him but refused to make eye contact, less he give something away.

"So are we watching this movie or not?" Hikaru prompted.

Haruhi picked up the remote and started the movie.

…..

Mori watched as the credits rolled. _Mulan._ An American Disney movie that was rated quite highly.

He could feel Haruhi beside him and his pulse quickened. _No, calm yourself! You can't give anything away…_ Mori sneaked a glance at Haruhi to find her gaze on the screen._ It's just your crush...sitting right beside you...while your best friend is plotting how to set you up with her just behind you…._

Mori sighed. _Great. Just great._

Haruhi nudged Mori. "Have you ever seen this movie before?" she asked, whispering.

Mori shook his head. "You?"

Haruhi nodded, a smile on her face. "It's my favorite American movie." Haruhi looked back to the screen but Mori couldn't look away from her face. The glow on her skin was so perfect. She glowed so brightly and Mori wished he could stop time just to keep this moment forever…

_No_! he thought to himself, snapping out of his reverie. He trained his gaze on the TV and thought, _you must be vigilant! Haruhi's stalker is still out there, after all! No falling asleep, no getting lost in a dream. No nothing! No excuses!_ Mori kept his eyes locked on the screen and his senses keen.

Nothing would happen to Haruhi on his watch.

…..

Haruhi sat watching the movie. This movie was perfect. Since it was her favorite, it was unlikely that she would fall asleep on Mori and embarrass herself once again.

Scenes from her falling asleep on Mori before came flooding to her mind and she pushed them away. _This is not like those times! We're not alone, Honey and the twins are here and Mori's probably sick of me. I bet he suspects something…_

_Speaking of the twins, what are they up to? And even worse, with Honey…_

Haruhi snuck a glance at Mori. He was staring at the TV intensely, caught up in the plot as Mulan rode off to enlist in the army in her father's stead._ I hope he doesn't suspect anything…_

…..

Twenty minutes later and Mori heard soft snoring behind him. He turned around to find Honey laying his head on Hikaru's shoulder. Hikaru glanced at him and then at Honey, as if asking 'what do I do?'

Mori rose and said quietly, "I'll take Mitsukuni to his room."

"Will you be back?" Kaoru asked curiously.

Mori could feel Haruhi's eyes on the back of his head. Wordlessly, he nodded and scooped Honey up in his arms. "Be back soon," he murmured before heading up the steps.

He took the steps slow, as to not jostle or wake Honey. Once on the second floor, he headed down the hallway. Halfway to his room, Honey woke up and shifted in Mori's arms. "Takashi?" he muttered, sleepily.

"You fell asleep."

Honey looked around. "Was the movie over?"

"No."

Honey sunk back into Mori's arms and said, "I would tell you to take me back down but-" Honey cut off with a yawn and finished, "I'm too tired."

Mori reached Honey's room and opened the door awkwardly by bending down and using the same hand holding Honey to open the door. "Ah."

"You can put me down here, Takashi." Mori reluctantly set Honey down and Honey stumbled over to his bed, followed by Mori. Honey climbed in the bed and let Mori tuck him in. "Are you going back down to finish the movie?"

"Yes."

Honey smiled. "Goodnight."

Mori inclined his head. "Night." He left Honey's room, gently closing the door and heading back down towards the living room.

…..

Haruhi looked away from the paused TV screen to find the twins grinning mischievously at her. "What?" she asked.

"What's it like?"

"Sitting down there with Mori?"

Haruhi blushed. "I don't know what you two are up to, but I swear to God-"

Haruhi was interrupted when Hikaru put a hand over her mouth. "Hello, Mori-senpai!" Hikaru greeted as Mori appeared at the door. "Back already?"

"Mitsukuni is sleeping," he confirmed.

"We paused the movie so you didn't miss anything," Haruhi mentioned.

Mori nodded and said, "Thanks." He took his seat beside Haruhi again and hoped he wasn't too close to make her suspect anything but wasn't too far to make her think he didn't like her. _This is so complicated…_

Haruhi picked up the remote and pressed the play button. The movie resumed and Mori thought, _I cannot sleep. I must stay alert for Haruhi's safety, especially since it's been awhile since the last attack. Now if I could only figure out what Mitsukuni and those sneaky twins were up to…._

Mori sighed._ Tamaki's right. Those twins are devils._

…

Another forty minutes passed and Haruhi found herself completely entranced in the movie. She hadn't watched it in so long and now she remembered why she loved it so much! She only looked away when she felt Mori elbow her. "Yeah?"

Mori pointed back at the twins and Haruhi looked back to see the two sleeping, leaning against each other with limp arms strewn across each other.

Haruhi smiled. "Seems everyone's falling asleep."

"Yeah," Mori answered nervously.

Haruhi nodded. "Now it's just you and me," she muttered.

…..

Mori felt like the world had been lifted off of his shoulders. He didn't have to worry about the two twins doing something off of Honey's instructions. Haruhi looked back to the movie and once again was lost in the plot.

Mori looked at her and smiled. _She's so cute. I can see why this is her favorite movie. The woman heroine refuses to let her gender keep her from doing what she wants, and even when it affects other's decisions or impressions of her, she doesn't let that stop her...very fitting._

Mori looked back to the movie and slumped against the sofa. He hid a yawn and thought back to when he last slept. He had only gotten three hours of sleep last night. Stupid nightmares. Within ten minutes, Mori's eyes were flickering shut and he leaned down, falling asleep.

…..

Haruhi smiled as the credits began to roll. _And that's why that movie is my favorite! Mushu is awesome!_ She went to ask Mori how he liked it when she noticed there was a weight on her shoulder. Finally piecing the parts together, she thought, _Mori fell asleep on me! What do I do?_

_I'll just slide out from under him and head to my own bed_, she decided. _Shouldn't be too hard…_

Mori's a lot heavier than he looks.

Haruhi couldn't budge. She gently pulled away from Mori but his weight trapped her in place. He wasn't crushing her, per say, more like holding her in place.

_I could wake him up...but that'd be so awkward and there's already so much going on._ Haruhi sighed._ I guess I'll just sit here until he switches positions. I mean, he can't sleep in one position all night. That's practically scientifically impossible!_

Determined to stay awake until Mori moved, Haruhi settled against Mori's warmth. Within minutes, she fell asleep against him.

….

Mori woke to flashes and the sound of giggling.

"They look so cute!" a voice spoke before giggling.

Another voice said, "These will make great blackmail!"

The first voice asked, "For who: Mori-senpai or Haruhi?"

"Both!"

Both giggled before hushing the other. Mori groggily opened his eyes and found himself looking at a camera manned by the twins. "You two," he started.

"Mori-senpai!" Hikaru cheered.

Kaoru added, "It's about time one of you woke up!"

"Why are you holding a camera?" Mori asked sleepily.

Hikaru and Kaoru pointed at Haruhi. Mori looked down and found that Haruhi was laying across his shoulder, sleeping. _We fell asleep together...oh no…_

"Don't move!" Hikaru chided when Mori shifted.

"You'll wake Haruhi!" Kaoru added.

Mori glared at the twins and whispered, "You're lucky Haruhi's asleep or you two would be-"

"What?" they asked together. "Nothing! You could do nothing because we're Haruhi's best friends and you love Haruhi!"

Mori blushed and gritted through his clenched teeth, "You two…"

Hikaru grinned and gave Mori a thumbs up. "Shush! You'll wake her! You don't want that, now would you?" He gave Mori a suggestive wink.

Mori went to protest but Kaoru interrupted, "Don't bother, we know you like it."

Mori ground his teeth but held his tongue. He decided not to dignify their responses with an answer, mostly because he couldn't think of one.

"We'll leave the two of you alone then!" they whispered together before leaving the room.

Mori sighed and looked down at Haruhi. _Might as well make the best of this…_ He adjusted his body so he was lying with his back against the floor away from the couch. Careful not to shift Haruhi too much, he moved her along with him so she laid on his chest. With a deep breath, he closed his eyes and tried to relax.

It worried him just how much he enjoyed this.

…..

**Guest review replies:**

**-Guest: Of course I'm going to finish this story! I love the idea and I've got every chapter planned out (key word being planned). Now I just have to write all of them…**

**-Other guest: Don't you just love suspense? MWHAHAHAHA! Trust me, you'll get your fill of it soon enough…**

**-Maxiepie: Thanks, it mostly has. It was just touch and go for awhile there...**


End file.
